


those hands

by LoBoat



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sugar Baby Bucky, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Steve, baths, its mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBoat/pseuds/LoBoat
Summary: when life becomes a bit too much for bucky, bucky knows exactly where to go to make it better.





	those hands

**Author's Note:**

> part of kinktober. day two daddy

bucky was relaxed, letting the sound of steve’s voice wash over him, the deep tone almost rumbling through his chest. he’d been kneeling beside steve for a couple hours now, his knees were starting to ache and his shoulders were burning from the position steve had him hold himself in, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything. everything had been getting too much for bucky between work and school, and he did the only thing he knew how to do. he called steve. steve had welcomed him into his house just like he always did, stripped bucky with gentle caring hands, before depositing him right beside his chair in his study. 

bucky wasn’t sure what steve was working on, the blonde alternating between shuffling papers around, typing on his computer, making calls, and scratching gently at bucky’s scalp. any time his thick fingers tangled into his hair, shivers would wrack down bucky’s spine. despite having nothing to do but sit there and think, bucky felt more relaxed and at ease than he’d been in a while. being with steve like this was simple. he just had to exist and trust that steve would give him exactly what he needed. and he did. steve took the best care of bucky. 

“how are you doing baby boy? what’s your color?” steve’s voice broke through the haze in bucky’s mind and he slid his eyes open a fraction to see steve smiling down at him. his eyes were soft, crinkled at the corners and his lips were stretched into a warm smile under his beard. 

“‘m green daddy,” bucky slurred, allowing his eyes to slip back closed when steve’s hand stroked through his hair tucking the parts that had escaped from his bun behind his ear. “real green.”

“good baby. do you need to stand up for a minute? give your knees a break?” steve’s voice was closer now and bucky cracked his eyes open again to see steve leaning closer to bucky now, adoration and warmth in his expression. 

“no daddy,” bucky answered pursing his lips up at steve, looking at him through his lashes. steve let out a quiet chuckle and the hand on the top of his head slides to the back to cradle his skull. he pulled, gently urging bucky to straighten his back more and pressed a series of soft slow kisses to bucky’s lips. bucky sighed happily into the kisses, wanting to touch steve but wanting to be good at the same time. “daddy.” 

“what is it baby boy? tell me what you need,” steve murmured breaking away from bucky to press their foreheads together. he nuzzled his nose into bucky’s delighting at how bucky melted against the affectionate touch. 

“wanna touch you daddy please,” bucky whimpered, muscles in his shoulder jumping at the thought of reaching out for steve. 

“do you want to sit in my lap honey? i’ve got some more work to do but you can sit with me, and after i can draw us a bath with those new salts i got you last week. does that sound okay baby?” steve smiled already reaching out ready to help bucky into the chair. doting on bucky was one of steve’s favorite things, getting to take care of the one he loved and knowing that bucky trusted him wholeheartedly was better than anything in the world. 

“yes, please daddy,” bucky nodded, arms breaking from their position behind his back to wrap around steve’s neck. steve smiled and leaned down, nuzzling his beard against bucky’s neck to draw a laugh from him as he helped to ease the man to his feet. bucky winced at the cracking of his knees but relaxed when one of steve’s hands was there immediately, massaging at the area above them in an effort to ease the stiffness. 

“c’mere sweetheart,” steve smiled and urged bucky into his lap with a gentle pat to his ass. bucky squeaked and grinned down at steve, a flush spreading down his chest as he scrambled his way onto the chair. he straddled steve’s lap, legs on either side of steve’s thighs, close enough for their chests to touch. he settled his full weight on steve and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist nuzzling into his neck with a happy sigh. one of steve’s hands petted the back of his head gently and the other settled around bucky’s waist. 

the two settled back into silence, bucky timing his breathing with steves and sinking further into the floating sensation that was washing over him. he hardly registered when steve started to shift, standing from the chair but taking bucky with him. bucky let out a whine in protest when he was settled onto the bathroom counter, a towel having been draped over the surface to protect bucky’s skin from the cold shock. 

“its okay buck. i’m just running our bath, you’re alright,” steve’s voice was over to his left and bucky could see the man bent over the tub and dumping something into the water. he was greeted with the scent of oranges and other citrus fruits and hummed happily, arms settling around himself in a pseudo hug. steve joined him a moment later, settling between bucky’s legs and massaging gently at his shoulders. 

“daddy?” bucky mumbled nosing into the fabric of steve’s fancy button down. steve hummed against him, his lips pressing sweet kisses to the crown of bucky’s head. “i love you.”

“i love you more bucky. my sweet sweet boy,” steve murmured into hair scratching lightly at the nape of his neck. steve made short work of his own clothes and the two were soon enveloped in the hot bath, the scent of the salts becoming stronger and settling into his bones. he was warm and safe and cared for in steve’s arms, and wasn’t planning to move any time soon.


End file.
